


The Elf and the Warrior Maiden

by readbycandlelight



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbycandlelight/pseuds/readbycandlelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif goes on an adventure of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elf and the Warrior Maiden

The Elf and the Warrior Maiden

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was on a most pleasant and beautiful day in Asgard that Lady Sif found herself in the dreariest of moods. All was too well and quiet in the realm. It gave her too much time to think. And her thoughts at present were not something she wanted to be left alone with.

She stood at a stone window of her manor, overlooking the golden palace where her dearest friend lived. If her dark blue eyes stared a little too longingly, no one was there to see it. Lady Sif lived alone in a home she had bought for herself with the treasures she had gained from her many adventures throughout the realms. Lady Sif was a self-made woman. Fierce. Brave. A woman who was not content to sit on the sidelines as the men had their battles. A warrior.

And alone. So painfully alone. Sif clamped her eyes shut tightly, her thick black eyelashes touching against the tops of her high-set cheeks as her jaw worked. 'It is best not to dwell on such maudlin things like you are a silly young maiden, Sif,' she berated herself in her head. She opened her eyes and forced herself to look away from the palace. Thor was not even walking its halls. He was on Midgard with his mortal lover Jane Foster.

And again her thoughts grew down-trodden, thinking of how she had spent almost a millenia pining over one Asgardian man who saw her as nothing more than a friend. She had waited so long, watching Thor go from maiden to maiden. She had always thought that at some point he would realize that those silly, giggling maidens (whom did not even know how to disarm an enemy) were not for him. She had thought that one day Thor would turn to her and see that she was everything he ever wanted all along. Brave, loyal, trusting - and one of the best warriors that Asgard has ever known! Did it not seem right? Would not she have his back in battle and be a wife that would defend her realm at her King's side?

...But it was not to be. He had fallen for this Lady Jane. A weak, waif-thin human. Sif's dreams of being Thor's bride were truly over.

Sif looked to the end of the hall she was in. There, displayed in a golden-wrought sheath was the sword that King Odin had honored her with for her many acts of valor in defending Asgard. Her eyes traced the shape of the expertly made blade.

What Sif needed was an adventure. She needed to feel the rush of discovering a new place and the physical thrill of battling new foes. She was not made to sit and mope. The only way she would ever get over Thor was to carry on and have adventures of her own. This sword was the key to her adventures. It had been handcrafted by magic and King Odin had blessed it himself with the power to slice through the fabric of time.

A determined gleam filled Sif's eyes and she sprinted down the hall, tearing her skirts off to reveal armor beneath that she always made sure to wear in case of a surprise attack. She unsheathed the blade from its casing, the metallic sing of it ringing through the air. A triumphant smile donned her plush nude lips as she made her first cut through the air while she thought of the adventures that awaited her. The magic slice through the air grew bigger, until it was an opening, and when it had grown large enough to accommodate her height she was sucked in, stumbling onto her knees into this new world.

She was overwhelmed by the beautiful red wood forest that surrounded her. The air was chill and the scent of earth filled the air. A tingle went down her spine that let her know danger was near. She quickly rose into a fighting stance, wielding her sword as she came face to face with an opponent that took her breath away.

The first thing she noticed was that he was a bowman and he had an arrow ready to launch itself between her eyes at a moments notice. She stood still, taking in deep shuddering breaths as she assessed him. He... had an aura about him. He had olive skin and long white-blond hair and armor that slightly gleamed a pearlescent light she found to be enchanting and otherworldly. His face was achingly fair - one of the most beautiful male faces she had ever seen - with silvery blue eyes that were also assessing her. Once she had processed his unparalleled beauty, she was able to note the fact that his ears were pointed. So he was some breed of Elf. 'We do not have so handsome an elf where I come from,' she thought. She realized that her mouth was gaping open. She shut it and felt a fierce blush steal onto her cheeks.

The fierceness on the elf-warrior's face changed to curiosity as he stared at her. He relaxed his bow. "My eyesight is good, but I did not see you coming. Who are you?" he asked in a lilting tone that matched his other-worldliness.

She straightened her posture and lifted her chin. "I am Lady Sif of Asgard. I am a warrior and I have come here to fight evil."

The elf let his gaze trail over her sword and her armor. After a moment, a grin, that could only be described as 'elvish,' quirked his lips and he gave her an elegant bow. "Well then, Lady Sif of Asgard, I am Legolas of Mirkwood... and you have come to the right place."

Sif felt an answering grin quirk her lips and a flutter in her chest as he came forward and kissed her hand.

Fin.


End file.
